The present invention relates to an image comparison device and an image comparison method for comparing a target object with registered objects by use of images, and in particular, to an image comparison device and an image comparison method capable of conducting the comparison correctly withstanding variations of shooting (photographing) conditions (position/pose of the target object in the image, illumination conditions, etc.) by preliminarily registering and storing 3-D (three-dimensional) shape information, surface reflectance information, color information etc. of the registered objects.